Tears
by InkedPetal
Summary: Wait, what was he doing, just standing there? Why wasn't he with her, helping her? Didn't he remember? Didn't he care? She's all he is, what keeps him running every day. AU/AH. One-shot.


_Tears _by Alive . to . Live

Disclaimer: All characters of _The Mortal Instruments_ belong to Cassandra Clare.

AU/AH. Jace and Clary are both in high school. Betaed by KissingFire.

A/N: Hello there! First fanfic…wish me luck!

* * *

Jace paused midstride, only a yard away from Clary. Such a small distance. He could have closed the space in seconds, and he would have, if it wasn't for the past weeks. But, the ache in his chest only but swelled when he saw her before him, bent before his locker and her books scattered and surrounding her body, a body that was racking with sobs.

Although Jace had no idea why she was as such, he still knew one thing: _Go. Help her._He took a step forward to rush to her aid, but then, he caught himself. She wasn't his anymore. It was over, and they had both agreed to it. But his heart still ached every living moment for its missing half, and his heart's edges were still jagged from the tear that was irreparable beyond belief_._

So he watched her, frozen to the spot, torn between his heart and his mind. He could sense the walls that she had built, the shielding, the pretense strength, finally come tumbling down to her feet. She pulled her blazing red hair around her like a last feeble attempt at shielding herself.

Wait, what was he doing, just standing there? Why wasn't he with her, helping her? Didn't he remember? Didn't he care? She's all he is, what keeps him running every day. To know that she is well is what he needed. But she was definitely not well. No, definitely not.

He picked up his courage and raced towards her. He didn't care about the past. Only the thought of her being hurt by anybody made him furious. He didn't even know if he was even helping her, but he had to at least try. He couldn't bear to live with the thought of her hurt and him doing absolutely nothing about it.

He encased Clary within the warmth of his arms. She fit perfectly against his body, and he had nearly forgotten how _right_it was to have her, her pressed so close to him that they were as one, their hearts and souls intertwined so that they could never be separated.

She slowly ceased her crying. Sniffling, she raised her hands away from her head, and turned to see who it was. He knew she had recognized him. She stiffened in his arms, and Jace feared that she would run. That she didn't want him. But she did something that surprised Jace, but made him much happier. Her warm hands flung themselves around his neck. As if moved by some unseen force, his arms wrapped themselves around her slender body. She sobbed, hugging him closer.

He crushed her to him even further, and he caught her eyes. They betrayed all her emotion and the pain displayed in them was so overwhelming, that he could not stop himself. He could not restrain her pull or their magnetism. He leaned forward, his warm breath fanning over her face.

He brushed his lips over her eyelids, them fluttering shut at the touch of him, like a pair of butterfly's wings. Tears traced crevices in her face, a face in which he had memorized every aspect of and dreamt of every night. A face that he so bitterly loved, even when he didn't know if they were anything anymore.

Nonetheless, he traced a tear track, the saltiness of the tears lingering on his lips for just that moment. Their gazes were locked, and Jace couldn't see anything else but the green glass of Clary's eyes. And he could see the hurt in there and it pained him so.

But, she did not resist when he brushed his lips at the corners of her mouth, or when he laced his hands around hers, rubbing circles in her smooth, soft skin. And, together, simultaneously, they leaned forward and their lips met. Lightning raced through Jace's body, as well as incredulousness. But neither of them stopped as they continued to kiss. Their lips moved together in synchronization, for they knew each other so well. It was gentle, with no sense urgency; strange and familiar at the same time.

Clary reached up and wrapped her fingers into Jace's hair, tugging softly to elicit a moan from him. Tingles were left on Jace's skin from everywhere he made contact with Clary, and he knew that this was what they wanted, that this was what they needed.

* * *

A/N: Review, please?


End file.
